Conventionally, there are anisotropic conductive sheets that in, e.g., a test of an IC package, which is an “electric component”, receive the IC package and electrically connect the IC package to, e.g., a wiring substrate.
Although such anisotropic conductive sheets each include a plurality of conductive portions each having a conductive property, the conductive portions being provided in a sheet body having an insulation property, but the conductive portions often each include a plurality of metal grains (see Patent Literature 1).